<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ruby String of Fate by KryHeart_Ardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226048">The Ruby String of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy'>KryHeart_Ardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knights Of A Rose [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Historical, Magic, Red String of Fate, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once told me that love was the most important piece of a person’s soul. Their very heart bound by thousands of tiny crimson threads that released, wandered, connected and bound to hearts meant for them. That every thread made this journey and how it was my duty to care for them, untangle them when they got confused and when necessary snip them apart.<br/>We however were not to interfere nor seek out affection of our own. Only to be married off by our elders choice and take over their duties until the time for our departure from this plane of existence and into the next. Our offspring would continue the line we lived and time would pass this way, forever.<br/>This was our only purpose in life.<br/>… What a load of crock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knights Of A Rose [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ruby String of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kry: Hey everyone.<br/>So basically I've been away for several weeks working in care and living at work. So there has been a lack of stories and whatnot. I feel for anyone who has been working on the front line during this time but now I have some time off I intend of making up for it. AND to start off I give you two new works I have been writing during my front line period, some lighter reading with much fluff stuffed in.<br/>Take care everyone and let me know how you like it. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ruby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young woman jumped at the sound of her name being shouted, spinning in her seat towards the figure sitting at the other end of the table. “Sorry Mother, my mind was wandering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer Rose of the Fated Clan gave a heavy sigh. “Wandering indeed. I despair at the thought of when you will learn to ground yourself long enough to enjoy a meal with your beloved mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smothering a chuckle Ruby took the delicate teacup in hand. A brief smile of appreciation over the fine design of crimson birds sat together on a branch. “Sorry mother but you must admit, the day is so lovely, the sun is bright, the birds are singing and I’m stuck in this drafty room sipping on bitter tea, waiting. As usual. There is so much more we could be doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer sent her child a mild glare and Ruby bit her lip behind the cup. “I’m sure visitors will arrive soon but you and I must be here to greet them and answer their prayers as swiftly as possible. Not to mention several groups of students from outside schools have been seen lurking in the woods between our shine and the city. We can’t afford to be seen for who we are and you are not the most ‘discreet’ Maiden of our clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s cheerful mood soured as she slammed the cup back down. “You always say this! Everyday you say visitors will come, that our power is meant to bring lovers together but no one believes in that anymore!” The redhead pushed away from the table, standing. “Hardly anyone comes here and the ones that do don’t believe. Not in Gods, spirits, any of us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Used to her daughter’s outbursts, Summer removed the cups. “Yet there are some that do, you may be young my child but even you can feel them. The budding flowers of red, watching and waiting, their hearts eager to be filled with love. It is for them that we remain. It is for them we draw on our strength to help them in finding love. What really causes you to act out this way? You never use to be so forceful and bitter. Such emotions will only sour and blind your touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both touched and saddened by her mother's words Ruby stomped towards the door, a familiar burning behind her silver eyes. “It’s because no matter how long we wait, how hard we try our efforts are for nought. I will never achieve the freedom to love like human’s do and it irks me!” With those final words the younger maiden rushed from the shine, uncaring if any human soul saw her fleeing form. Afterall, all they would claim to see is a young woman in a white and red kimono and no shoes running into the woods surrounding the tiny shine. Her bare feet patting down an old abandoned footpath. Her red black hair trailing behind her and eyes like stars narrowed in a single mindlessness as she ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer held back, watching her child disappear into the thicket and gave another sigh. Such fire as Ruby represented made it difficult for Summer to decide what to do. Her precious child could burn so brightly at times, flames so high yet destructive. Then there were times she behaved more like a crackling fireplace, steady and warm. The changes were so explosive, her daughter hard work. Summer turned and went back inside to finish her cooled tea.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had long since set by the time Ruby stopped. Even after all she had said she knew not to leave the safety of these woods. While she could walk the streets alongside humans her temper was still hot and she wasn’t keen on disappearing into the crowds. Still that didn’t stop her from leaning against a tree, merely inches from the road that seperated her woods from the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The late summer air was broken with a strong wind as it whipped her hair around. Ruby peered down at her feet, the years of walking through the woods had hardened her skin but they remained smooth and pale, if a bit dirty. She wasn’t sure why her natural thoughts were to cross the narrow road, it's not like she hasn’t been into the city before but without footwear or normal clothing she would stick out like a sore thumb. In that sense her mother was right, she wasn’t very discreet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a horn blowing distracted Ruby from her thoughts as she studied a bus stop some way ahead of her in front of one of the local lodges. Students began to pour from the vehicle, their uniforms a black with gold accents, red skirts on the girls and blue dress shirts on the boys. Ruby didn't recognise the uniform, perhaps they were from another city further away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All sorts of colourful bags and even a few suitcases were pulled out for the back of the bus and passed along to their owners. It was at this point Ruby’s gaze caught on the only person not in that same uniform and her heart gave a loud thump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing black dress pants with similarly styled shoes, a grey shirt with long black sleeves and a strangely enough red cape attached to the back of his shirt. The maiden couldn’t see his face, his back was to her but the shaggy, slightly spiked hair was also black and now looking closer she could see the cape he wore was ragged and torn but it appeared well loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another male, this time blonde was smiling at the dark haired student. “Sorry about that Qrow, didn’t realise how close my drink was to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it Tai, accidents happen.” Wow his voice was low. It set something burning in the pit of her belly. Even though she was a distance away Ruby could hear the sigh in the strangers voice. Feeling eyes on her Ruby shifted her gaze to the new figure that now stood beside the two males and shrinked back slightly at the burning red eyes glaring at her. This woman was much shorter then her male companions and her black hair was massive, Ruby hadn’t seen such wild hair before and yet it looked very deliberate and framed her face well. The red eyed woman shifted to say something Ruby couldn’t catch but the moment her eyes had lifted away from her form Ruby sunk back behind the trunk of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she thinking? Her mother’s warning about not being seen repeating in her head as Ruby felt her body slowly crumble, her form shifting from her human one to a gathering of fragrant rose petals. The wind shifted at her silent command, gently lifting her petals into its breeze as she floated back towards the shine and her home, even as her thoughts remained on the red caped male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow had felt eyes on him from the moment he picked up his bag but as he was about to turn his friend had come up to him, apologising for ruining his uniform. He had almost forgotten about it until his sister sidled up next to them and said someone was watching but when he turned, there was no one there. Raven was adamant that a woman with red black hair and a strange kimono had been watching them but right now Qrow didn’t much care. He just wanted to get this trip over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldering his bag he started to follow the rest of his classmates when a petal drifted passed his face, carrying the scent of roses in its wake. How odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bundle of strings, all that same red lay before her, twisted, unkempt and her punishment for disobeying her mother. Almost the second she had stepped into the shine Summer was on her, all but dragging Ruby by the ear into the meditation room and silently dumping the wool in her lap before leaving. While working with the real strings of fate was never so complicated, learning the fine art of patience and dexterity was some of the more important skills in their line of work. So that’s how Ruby found herself in the wee hours of the morning still untangling the swandle of woolen mess left to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she hadn’t been subject to this form of punishment before, Ruby had become somewhat of an expert at detangling the wool but the intention was there. She had left in a temper, been seen AND used her power to return. With human’s growing independence and new technology being discovered, Summer was understandably concerned for the safety of those who were not meant to walk hand in hand with humanity. The last time one of their kind had been found out, it hadn’t ended pretty and her mother was invested in keeping their line secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the outside world Ruby was simply a shrine maiden, a caretaker of the old rumbling building very few visited and even fewer worshiped these days. She was homeschooled and her family lived off the land. Much of the surrounding forest belonged to them and select areas were chosen every other year as farming grounds for their fruits and vegetables. Other products such as meat and milk were supplied by the few animals kept by a branching family closer to the city. Ruby was in a sense alone if not for her mother’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dim light from the candle painted the room in a low amber as Ruby finally untied the last knot and gathered the wool in neat tied off bundles. Looking at the clock ticking away on the wall she sighed. Already it was three in the morning and she was bored once more. Summer had already retired for the night but Ruby was restless. The night was warm enough that she could go for a walk, errr but that might end up with more chores in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of chittering had Ruby out of room and on the porch. There sat by the deck was a white fox looking up at her in glee. Its familiar brown eyes twinkled and a white tail wagged in her direction. Ruby smirked. “Hello old friend, have you come to visit me or to devour any stray offerings?” Like many of her kind Ruby was adept at reading animals and often they sought the company of creatures not human like herself. Yet tonight through her silver eyes she saw something different about her furry little friend. Mainly the thin red thread that peeked out from under the fox’s fur. “What you got there old friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby held out her hand the fox jumped up onto the deck and allowed her to run her hand through it’s silken fur. She was very gentle with the thread, seeing it as a new bond that went from the fox’s chest and led into the woods. Letting it go she petted the animal. “Someone got a girlfriend I see~” She teased as her friend curled further under her hand, seeking her affection. “You better be sure to look after her and have some wonderfully beautiful kits. I want to see them when they are weaned.” When a stroke her hand lingered on the string, she could see the grey brown fox, her friend’s mate curled up in their den, resting her pregnant belly. There was a pulse of power that went through Ruby as she sent positive reinforcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time in the cases of animals, her kind didn't need to get involved, animals hadn’t lost touch with their natural inclination to bond and mate for life and rarely require assistance but Ruby was fond of this fox. She had personally found and cared for it as a kit when it was left by its family and unable to care for itself. Unlike humans and their fickle nature, their need for control and superstitions that birthed their powers. Ruby would take a hundred animal cases rather than a single human one but as she was always being told, it was not their place to demand or seek preference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her furry little friend seemed satisfied with their visit and bounded off back into the thicket, presumably returning to his newfound mate. Ruby curled up on the deck, her head resting on her knees and gave a long sigh. “To be so free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about freedom Ruby but what shall be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t even blink as she tilted her head to study the newcomer. “Good Morning to you Maria.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder woman trotted over, old faded eyes finding her granddaughter. “Summer mentioned you had a little disagreement this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, wasn’t so much a disagreement as it was me stating an opinion.” Ruby huffed before pain struck her head. “Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria pulled the cane she had smacked her grandchild with away and sat down. “What it was doesn’t matter and you should keep such things to yourself. Thoughts such as those will do nothing but bring you pain in the long run. Have some respect for your elders young lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one going round and hitting people.” Ruby ducked from Maria’s next swing, skipping out of reach. “So why are you really here? I doubt it was just to tell me the same old things all over again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monarch groaned at her grandchild. “Ruby, you are a child of </span>
  <span>Yuè Lǎo one of the Goddess’s daughters. Venus granted us such open tender hearts and you hold the power to make and break the bonds of man and creature alike. Yet you take no pride in it!” The elder woman spat. “I have never known a more talented and free spirited soul. Your sense of justice and the clarity in which you can see if feelings are true or not is unprecedented.” Ruby felt a little warmth colouring her cheek at her grandmother’s words but knew she was finished. Maria pointed at her grandchild. “Yet it is that same nature that you draw such stubbornness from. You fight against your duty, run and hide in the woods like a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sank back onto the ground, her head rolled towards said forests with longing. “My duty huh? I never asked to be tied to such a place nor to its people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think any of us had the choice? we are not human, no matter how much you try to parade as one. Honestly you give my old heart more palpitations with every passing year.” The elder woman sighed. “Alas scolding you is not the purpose of my visit tonight. Ruby…” Maria shifted so she was level with her grandchild, her faded eyes sad. “Your partner has been chosen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this the redhead jumped up. “No! Grandma I do not want this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The elders believe that your rebellious ways may be tamed with the presence of your own husband and soon thereafter children.” Maria saw the panicked look in Ruby’s eyes, gently taking hold of her hand. “It is a shame your mother wasn’t able to provide you with a sibling but as the line of Yue Lao has thinned you are her youngest descendant. The duty of her work has been passed unto you and just as you must pass on your gifts, that cannot be done without a husband by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snatched her hand away, her silver eyes glowing with defiance. “I. WILL. NOT. DO. THIS. Fate be damned. I will not squander what little freedom I have just to be a brood mare to this tradition. I should have the right to choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of Yue Lao’s children have ever chosen their husbands Ruby. Despite our duty as Maidens to the crimson thread, love, at least for us is not a choice. Love is arguably the most confusing and complicated emotion. Our hearts are too open and any deception found in a relationship can prove fatal!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger female scoffed. “So I should just bow out? Allow myself to be married to a stranger just because a few Maidens made silly choices and ended their lives. Grandmother that was centuries ago. I will not make their mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn't just because of tradition that I do this Ruby. You have no contact with the outside world, no friends bar the creatures that dwell within these woods. whether you like it or not you are not equipped to simply go out there and find a husband, you cannot deny this. You are not human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fell silent, her eyes hot with tears that she refused to shed. Her gaze returned to the woods, how easy it would be, to simply run, escape this. The gnarled hand suddenly gripping her own prevented this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not choose your husband without thinking of you Ruby. He will look after you, care for you and maybe in time that could grow into love. I would not allow simply anyone to tie themselves to you. I am not heartless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?” Ruby spat out done with everything and simply melted into petals. Even with Maira’s matured power she was unable to stop her granddaughter from shifting. Her corporal form blew away on a sudden blast of wind away from the shrine. Maria stood in the growing darkness, her heart saddened by the rejection and Ruby’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was the last remaining descendent, her blood was pure and her power stronger. So strong in fact that Maria worried for the day her granddaughter’s opinion on love blurred with the one of hate and prayed her strong willed nature was tamed before that day came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow glared at the flashing numbers on his Scroll. He couldn’t sleep, hadn’t been able to all night and it was driving him nuts. Normally he had no issues getting to sleep but something about tonight was preventing him from slumbering. Whether it was Tai’s obnoxious snoring, the uncomfortable rock someone had the gall to call a bed or the intruding light coming from a lamppost directly in front of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair he could have contributed all three of these things to the reason why he wasn’t asleep but he had slept in worse. Heck he lived in worse. So why was it on this particular night, on this trip was he not able to sink into a peaceful sleep? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow rolled over for what had to have been the hundredth time that night, pulling the thin sheet over his head, the light from the window remained shining into the room but didn't appear to bother his sleeping friend on the bunk above him. Qrow sighed, he should have just stayed at home, it would have been nice and quiet without his sister or the constant visits of her boyfriend, the same friend snoring above him. Then he recalled the reason he had dragged himself onto the bus in the first place. The eviction notice pinned to his and Ravens front door when he left for school a few days ago. His landlord wasn’t prepared to wait until Qrows next payday and had given them a week to move out or he would throw their meager belongings onto the street. Tai, the ever loving fool he was, had been a godsend in allowing them both to stay with him but the affectionate scenes he had walked in on the last week grew more heated and awkward for all parties involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the opportunity to go on a trip, free of charge to different cities and learn the culture, came about Qrow was more than pleased to jump at the chance to give his sibling and friend space. Then the two decided they would rather come as well. Qrow internally groaned as he was forced to watch the couples makeout sessions but it wasn’t just because they we're sucking face so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow hated to admit it to anyone but he was lonely. While he had friends and his twin sister the young man longed for a companionship of a different kind. There was an ache in his chest that felt hollow, it urged him to find someone or something to fill it and although Qrow was considered handsome by many, male and female alike, there we're reasons why he remained single. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was the overbearing behaviour of his sister. Raven could be damaging to his reputation with the ladies and other men. Her attitude wasn’t that bad but she could be intense and she was overprotective of her younger twin. The second reason was his clumsy nature. He had often been named a ‘Bad luck charm’, blamed often when things went wrong, even if he was as uninvolved as a hedgehog and couple that with his natural clumsiness meant there was a short line of people willing to spend any time with him, let alone in the romantic kind of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow sighed again, just about ready to give up on the dream of sleeping when the light from outside flickered. Qrow sat up and peeked out of the window seeing nothing. His eyes, red like his twin’s studied the surrounding gardens before they landed on the ground, more specifically a trail. Of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concerned that it could be blood Qrow grabbed his case and opened the bottom layer. Moving the clothes folded inside he pulled out a separate container. This one was heavier then it looked and contained the only object he had kept from a previous life. The shiny smooth blade gleamed in the light as Qrow removed the hunting knife. The serrated edge was well cared for and sharp enough to cut through skin before its victim even knew they were bleeding. The hilt was a black leather and held several notches for basic survival essentials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow sidled over to the window, he was only on the first floor so the jump did nothing more than give his legs a slight jar as he landed and ran over to where he saw the crimson path. The scent of iron or lack thereof should have hinted that it wasn’t blood he saw but instead a clear trail of red rose petals. Qrow picked one and studied it, he wasn’t a botanist by any means but he was sure that roses weren’t native to this area, in fact he’d put Lien on it, if he had any. Even the way they trailed, almost like a straight path from the treeline across the road into the gardens of the lodge was unusual and if there was anything Qrow enjoyed more it was a riddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept the knife under his shirt just in case but made his way through the traditionally styled garden. The rippling of a small waterfall flowed through the garden like a stream, large ferns and bushes rose high as if to provide privacy for different sections of the garden. Qrow followed the trail until he stopped at a large white painted gazebo, its white picket frame was adorned with ivy and tiny yellow flowers, of which petals broke off with every brush of the wind. They danced softly in the air before lowering like a bow onto the individual sat beneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A curtain of red black hair hid her face from view but the petit frame and dress identified her as female. Qrow gazed at the lily white skin of her hands and strangely enough bare feet before lowering himself as to not alarm the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I hope I’m not bothering you but are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze when she heard the males voice, her body almost painfully tight as she coiled, trying to make herself seem as small as possible. What in the stars had she been thinking?! Not only had she run off in her traditional garb but she had crossed into the human town and now she had been seen. Ruby forced back a sob, she was going to be in so much trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Qrow tried again when he received no response, maybe she was frightened? “My name is Qrow, Qrow Branwen. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up from her spot and realised it was the same male from earlier that day, the one she hadn’t been able to get off her mind all evening. He was speaking to her. Ruby felt her cheeks pink up, Maria had been right about one thing, she wasn’t very social, especially with humans. Her shy nature and need to be kept hidden from humanity didn’t provide her with many chances to meet people let alone make friends. Still this man, with his warm smile and slightly tanned skin that came more from a healthy walk in the sun than bathing in it seemed kind and as she slowly released one of her tightly wound hands to take his she found her voice was soft and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ruby Rose.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>